Freddie Benson
Fredward "Freddie" Benson (born February 4) was iCarly's technical producer and the tritagonist of the show. This role includes being an administrator for the iCarly website, creating the special effects used on the iCarly webcast, editing film clips for the show, and being a camera man. Freddie is the oldest member of the iCarly trio and came up with the name iCarly for their webshow. He lives in Bushwell Plaza, in apartment 8-D with his mother. This is the apartment directly across the hall from his best friend Carly Shay. Freddie attends Ridgeway High School, and is known to have very high grades across a variety of subjects. He is part of many extra-curricular activities, with the most well known being the AV Club. His personality is generally intellectual, very calm and even tempered when dealing with negative people or events. Freddie has very strong morals, and has trouble being mean, taking advantage of people, or lying. He can also be a little clumsy. Sometimes he speaks a little bit of Spanish. Freddie is portrayed by Nathan Kress. Personality Freddie is very intelligent and is shown to be a bit of a "geeky, but cool" person who can get excited about anything that has to do with technology. He is also a member of the A.V. Club in school, along with being a fan of World of Warlords (parody of World of Warcraft). Because of his love for computers, he became iCarly's technical producer, the one who builds and operates the technical equipment on iCarly. Examples of such equipment are the green screen, the flat screen monitor (which he made move 18% faster), Sam's remote, and various special effects. Freddie does have a somewhat devious side, especially when he wants to get back at Carly or Sam for something. This was shown in iStage An Intervention and iHire An Idiot. Freddie likes to believe that he is "bad", but his pranks and wrongdoings usually backfire somehow, leaving him as squeaky-clean as ever. Freddie shares Spencer's enthusiasm for Galaxy Wars (parody of Star Wars). His interest is also shown in the decoration of his room and the fan-talk they share after Spencer buys a "Proton Cruiser" spaceship. In iHeart Art and iWas A Pageant Girl, he mentioned that he visits the Galaxy Wars Convention, and he has also been shown to have a laser gun and a stun blazer (which he shocked himself with when he thought he was dreaming). He also shares Spencer's love for World of Warlords as evidenced in iStart a Fanwar. In iFence, it was shown he has great talent for fencing - just like his ancestors and his mother. However, his fencing has not been mentioned since, and it is likely he quickly lost interest in it. His mother also takes him to different sports activities, like synchronized swimming or tennis, much to his embarrassment. Interestingly, in numerous episodes, he's holding a fork or a pen with his left hand. In iFence, however, he is shown fencing with his right hand, which has led fans to think that he might be ambidextrous. He is the only person in the cast who is shown to be multi-lingual, although Sam has demonstrated fluency in Italian (she said it is because her mom really likes Italian guys). Besides being able to speak fluent Spanish (he often has random Spanish outbursts, see below), he also speaks some French, as shown in the episode iHate Sam's Boyfriend. It is unknown why he's multi-lingual. Some iCarly fans theorize that it has something to do with the tracking chip that Freddie's mom put in his head. (Freddie began an explanation in iGoodbye as to why he speaks Spanish so randomly, but he never finishes it.) In some episodes, Freddie shows a rare case of somewhat violent and mean thoughts. In iWon't Cancel The Show, he is shown to be shaking in laughter at Gibby's discomfort of having to brush his teeth with mustard repeatedly. When Sam bothers him in iSell Penny-Tees, he slowly picks up a knife, but stops himself. In iPity The Nevel, he wanted Nevel to drink from the shoe Sam's foot had "been sweating in for over a year." In iOMG, he seems pretty amused by the fact that Sam posted the (obviously mean) pictures of what she'd drawn on Gibby's forehead on the internet. Freddie lives with his overprotective mother Marissa Benson, who frequently embarrasses him. In iMove Out, Freddie gets a little too irked with his mom's behavior and moves out. At the end of the episode, he comes back on the condition that she never embarrass him in public again, and that she unlocks all the TV channels, although Marissa is hesitant to unlock the nature channel. As mentioned in iDate Sam & Freddie, he knows his mom put a chip in his head. In a recent iCarly.com interview with T-Bo, Freddie confesses to T-Bo that he has stage fright, although in iCook, Freddie (when he found out he was on TV), said "I'm Freddie Benson" in a nervous and rather amusing way. In various episodes, he has been shown to be a caring person and true friend to both Carly and Sam. For example, in iReunite with Missy, he saw Sam's need for help, and secretly got rid of Missy for her by giving away his cruise vacation to Missy (also removing the problem of his absence from the webshow). On numerous other occasions, he does whatever he can to help both of his friends, and sometimes Carly's brother Spencer as well. When he was younger, Freddie was portrayed as a bit of a wimp, easily pinned by Carly. Later on, Freddie developed greater physical strength. In iScream on Halloween, he ripped a door knob off with his bare hands (it was an accident). In iThink They Kissed, when Carly pinned him down, Freddie easily reversed it. In Season 4, his biceps looked a lot thicker than in the past. This is due to Nathan Kress working out more. (In iOMG, it took Sam a little longer than before to beat him in arm wrestling.) Physical Appearance Freddie was originally short and scrawny in season 1, Carly and Sam were taller than him. He eventually has a growth spurt and grows much taller than the both of them. He also becomes athletic, his biceps become larger than before and his chest thickens and hardens, filling out his shirt. Relationships with Other Main Characters (In order of first interaction) Carly Shay (2005-2012; Best Friend, Former Crush, Ex- Girlfriend, Neighbor) Freddie's massive crush on Carly was established in the first episode of the very first season. Despite her constantly rejecting him, they became best friends. They have known each other since the sixth grade and are shown to care for each other very strongly, as they both stand up for the other one on a number of occasions. (See: Creddie Friendship) Freddie has been shown to be extremely jealous towards any guy Carly was interested in. He saved her life from an oncoming taco truck in the episode iSaved Your Life, and they became a couple for a short while, but broke up at the end of the episode because Freddie didn't want to take advantage of Carly if she only liked him because he saved her life. Their relationship has been mentioned once since then in iApril Fools, but because this episode broke the fourth wall, this was generally ignored by viewers. Also, it is hinted that Freddie is still harboring feelings for Carly because in iOpen a Restaurant, he asked her, "Is it too late for you to love me?". In the series finale iGoodbye, Carly comes up to the iCarly studio while he is packing up. Carly stops him by placing her hand on his, and then she kisses him. Freddie returns the kiss, and as they are leaving the iCarly Studio, he is seen raising his hands up in a triumphant gesture. (See: Creddie) Sam Puckett (2005-2012; Enemies, Frienemies, Best Friends, Ex-Girlfriend) Sam and Freddie started as enemies, but developed to frenemies and later best friends. As they grew older, they began hanging out without Carly much more frequently.Although they frequently tease each other, they can always rely on each other when they need help and always have each others back. (See: Seddie Friendship) In iKiss, Sam and Freddie shared their first kiss with each other after they agreed to do so just to get their first kisses over with. Freddie was later kissed by Sam in iOMG and it was revealed she had a major crush on him. They dated for a short while from iLost My Mind to iLove You, but broke up when they realized that they "didn't click". They did admit that they loved each other, but remained broken up. Their relationship evolved into a deeper version of their previous friendship: hanging out, exchanging barbs, etc. Their previous romance was brought up again in iPear Store when Sam mentions that she and Freddie dated for a while: "He's still in love with me, it's kinda sad". In iGoodbye, during an awkward phone call, Freddie asks Sam if she wants to get back together. Her answer is never fully established, as Freddie quickly changes the subject and they do not speak of it again. (For details, see Seddie) Spencer Shay (2005-2012; Friend, Neighbor) Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from girls. We can also see that Freddie and Spencer work together as a team. (see: Fencer) Gibby Gibson (2007–Present; Friends) Before Gibby (Noah Munck) became a main character, Freddie barely interacted with him except for working on iCarly. The most notable situation between them was in iEnrage Gibby when Gibby thought Freddie tried to kiss his girlfriend. It is seen in many iCarly videos on their website that they hang out more. In Season 4, they are shown hanging out together in the episode iSam's Mom. In iGet Banned (Season 5), they form a fake band to get girls. (see: Fibby) Girlfriends, Dates and Crushes (In chronological order) Valerie (2007) Freddie had a brief relationship with Valerie in iWill Date Freddie, but broke up with her after learning that she was only using him to ruin iCarly for her own web show's gain. She was also mentioned in iKiss. Shannon Mitchell (2008) Shannon had an unrequited crush on Freddie in iWin a Date. They went on a triple date (along with Carly, Gibby, Sam, and Reuben) at the Cheesecake Warehouse, during which Carly and Freddie tried to persuade Shannon to like Gibby (who had a crush on Shannon) instead, without success. Freddie obviously didn't like her; he did it out of friendship for Gibby. Rona Burger (2008; Alternate Reality only) Rona was Freddie's girlfriend in the alternate reality of iChristmas. He seemed very unhappy in the relationship, as Rona was quite pushy, self-absorbed, mean,and obnoxious. Melanie Puckett (2009) .]]In iTwins, Freddie (who believed that Sam's twin sister, Melanie, didn't exist and that Sam was simply playing a prank on him) asked Melanie for a date in an attempt to force her to admit that she was really Sam. During their date, Melanie tried to convince Freddie that she wasn't Sam by kissing him. Later, in iThink They Kissed, Freddie stated that he was pretty sure that the kiss was actually with Melanie and not Sam, although he said he was "still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing." This indicated that he seems to have accepted Melanie as real, although in the actual episode Sam and Carly convince him she was just a fabrication.. Shelby Marx (2009) Freddie had a crush on Shelby in iFight Shelby Marx. He made several awkward attempts to get her attention, but she repeatedly indicated that he was actually creeping her out. Magic Malika (2009) An eccentric girl who likes to perform magic tricks, Malika was one of three girls who asked Freddie to the Girls' Choice Dance in iSpeed Date. He had no interest in her, but agreed to go with her because he had waited too long to respond to the other two girls (who had found other dates). The date did not go well, because she made Freddie's cell phone float and a smoothie explode. After that she disappeared and was never seen again. Jamie (2009) Freddie mentions Jamie as one of the two girls who asked him to the Girls' Choice Dance. Ariana (2009) Freddie mentions Ariana as one of the two girls who asked him to the Girls' Choice Dance. Carly Shay (Ex-Girlfriend, Best friend, Longtime Crush) Despite him having a major crush on Carly ever since the show started, they only dated after he saved her from being run over by a truck in iSaved Your Life. They broke up at the end of the episode because he wanted to be sure that he wasn't taking advantage of her if she liked him only for what he did. In iOpen A Restaurant it is revealed that Freddie again has a little "crush" on Carly. He even asked her, "Is it too late for you to love me?" She did not answer because she was taken off guard and then they got interrupted. In the Series Finale, iGoodbye, Carly kissed Freddie and he raised both fists in the air. (For details, see Creddie) Leslie (2010; Date) Freddie reluctantly agreed to go on a double date (along with Spencer) with Leslie in iWas A Pageant Girl. He showed little interest in Leslie, and both girls left after being ignored for most of the night, while Freddie and Spencer battled in the "Who am I?" game. Sabrina Gibson (2010) Freddie spent several nights video-chatting with Gibby's cousin, Sabrina, in iBeat the Heat. Despite some initial romantic interest, the two never became anything more than friends, because when they met in person, Freddie was put off by Sabrina's much greater height. (In the extended version of this episode, Freddie gave up his interest in Sabrina after she accidentally destroyed Carly's class project, indicating that he still had feelings for her at the time). Three Unnamed Ridgeway Girls (2011) ' In iPity The Nevel A random group of three Ridgeway girls all mentioned they thought Freddie was hot at Nevel's "Karma" party after the Fredward Cullen sketch. They were again seen saying that he should do more Fredward Cullen sketches at the Groovie Smoothie before he went out with Patrice. 'Patrice (2011) Patrice asked Freddie for a date in iPity The Nevel after seeing his vampire impression on iCarly. However when Gibby showed up (dressed as a werewolf) at the Groovie Smoothie while they were on their date, Patrice decided she was "more into the werewolf type", followed by Gibby entering the room dressed werewolf-like. When Freddie angrily shouts, "Gibby, you have a girlfriend!" Gibby responds with, "We're not exclusive." before he and Patrice leave the Groovie Smoothie together. Sam Puckett (Sixth grade - present, Ex-Girlfriend, Best friend, Possible Admirer.) Sam and Freddie shared their first kiss in iKiss (just to "get it over with."). After she kissed him in iOMG, they became a couple in iLost My Mind. They broke up at the end of iLove You, and then said that they loved each other. In iPear Store, Sam mentioned that she and Freddie dated for a while. She also said, "He's still in love with me, it's kinda sad,". And in iGoodbye, Freddie asks if she wants to get back together, she responses "What?.. Wait do you..?" and changes the subject, leaving the question unanswered. Making the fans wonder if Freddie still has feelings for her, and vice versa. (For details, see Seddie). Freddie's Random Spanish Outbursts Freddie often speaks Spanish phrases and words throughout the iCarly series, some of which make sense, while most times it is random and does not pertain to the subject to which the other characters are speaking. His Spanish speaking is rubbing off on other characters, like Carly and Sam. There is an underlying reason to Freddie's random Spanish, a reason that Dan Schneider says he will reveal in a future Season 4 episode. A theory among fans is that the tracking chip implanted by Freddie's mother is malfunctioning. (The chip was inserted by a "questionable" Venezuelan doctor.) In the iCarly Series Finale, iGoodbye, Gibby asks Freddie why does he sometimes talk on Spanish. Freddie wanted to answer, but the guy at the kiosk interrupted him and it is never revealed why. Season 2 iWant My Website Back *"Como?" - means "how?". iMust Have Locker 239 '*"''Arriba!" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval or up. '''iDate A Bad Boy *"Buenas días, muchacha(lata)s!" - means "Good morning, girls!" Season 3 iCook *"Queso" - means "cheese"; *"Fantástico" - means "fantastic"; *"Gracias" - means "thank you"; *"Carne" - means "meat". iCarly Awards *"Con mucho gusto" - means "I'd like to" *"Hula gusto!" - Hula refers to Hula hoops while *"gusto" means "like" or "pleasure".. iHave My Principals *"Pantalones" - means "pants"; *"Arriba" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. iMove Out *"Casa de Freddo" - means/meant to mean "house of Freddie", "Freddie's house" or "House of the Freddo." iSaved Your Life *"Agua" - means "water". iQuit iCarly *"Hola, David." - means "Hello, Dave/David.". iSpace Out *"Maravilloso" - means "marvelous.". iFix a Pop Star *"Señor" - means "sir" or "mister"; *"finalmente" - means "finally"; *"Calcetin" - means "sock". iBelieve in Bigfoot *"El-Foo-tah-jee-gantico" - not Spanish, just a Spanish-sounding way to say "Bigfoot". *"Interesante" - means "interesting" iWon't Cancel The Show *"Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo!!" - means "The hot beans burn my pants, hoooooooo!!!". iPsycho *"Feliz Navidad" - means "Merry Christmas", although it would have made sense if he had said "Feliz Cumpleanos" (happy birthday), as he said it in a message for Gibby wishing him a happy birthday. *"Adios" - means "goodbye." *"Veo" - means "look". iBeat the Heat *"Tubos yellos" - technically not Spanish, just meant to sound as if he were saying "yellow tubes" in Spanish. *"Unguento" - means "ointment". Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *"Aquí" - means "here". iGet Pranky *"Ocho" - means "eight". iSell Penny-Tees *"Queso" - means "cheese". iDo *"Albóndigas" - means "meatballs". iStart a Fanwar *"Chorizo" - means "sausage"; *"por fin" - means "finally". iStill Psycho *"Cabeza" - means "head"; *"Pañal" - means "diaper"; *"Correcto" - means "correct" iToe Fat Cakes *"Estados Unidos" - means "United States" Season 5 iApril Fools *"Si, pelo largo" - means "Yes, long hair"; *"Niños" - means "kids" iGo One Direction *"Hola" - means "Hi" or "Hello"; *"Carne" - means "meat" iShock America *"gigante!" - means "Big" or "Giant" iFind Spencer Friends *''"Grande"'' - means "Large" iGoodbye *" Cabeza Duplicada" - means Duplicated Head Trivia *Freddie is the only main character in the show without a sibling (Carly has a brother named Spencer, a fellow main character, Sam has a twin sister named Melanie, and Gibby has a brother named Guppy). *In iRescue Carly it was revealed that Freddie had formerly taken ballet lessons, most likely due to the fact that Mrs. Benson wanted a daughter. *Freddie was the only one in the main cast without a birthday episode, until Gibby joined the cast. Now both don't have a birthday episode and won't. *In iDate Sam & Freddie, it is revealed Freddie has lost some of his hearing. This became known when Sam revealed she first started liking him after she pushed him into a bike messenger. The bike messenger accidentally knocked Freddie down and his head hit a fire hydrant. He laid there moaning with blood coming out of his ears. Freddie personally believes it was worth the hearing loss. *His ex-girlfriend and best friend is Carly Shay. *Freddie wore a new Penny T in iDate Sam & Freddie. It was gray and had the phrase, "Penny Tease" on it in red letters. *The audience finds out that Freddie knows about the tracking chip his mother put in his head in iDate Sam & Freddie. *His "before the start of the webshow" countdown ("In 5...4...3...2...!") can be considered a catchphrase, even outside the webshow. He used it in iWas A Pageant Girl, iGive Away a Car, and he mocked Sam for saying the "1" in iTake on Dingo ("You '''don't' say the one!"). Also, in iHire An Idiot, he started the countdown, but as he reaches the end, Cort unexpectedly yells, "ONE!" much to his annoyance. This was reenacted in iLost My Mind, when Freddie does the countdown, and the mental patients shout "ONE!!!" Carly omitted the "one" when she did the countdown (iKiss). It's mentioned again in iChristmas when Carly explains that she doesn't understand why he omits the one, but she likes it anyway. Freddie ''does say the one in iFight Shelby Marx, but this is in a countdown to the end of a fight. He also skipped it when Sam rolls him from the couch in iStill Psycho. He also used it (without the one) in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love when he was about to roll the scene where Martha, Lewbert's ex-girlfriend was about to enter the building, much to Carly's annoyance. This countdown was also made the introduction in the iCarly opening theme. *Freddie has cried four times so far: in iWanna Stay with Spencer (because he was upset Carly was leaving); in iPromise Not to Tell (because he thought he was going to juvie); in iQuit iCarly (because he didn't want Carly and Sam to split up); and iFix a Pop Star (because he was forked in the shoulder and was under a lot of pain). *Freddie is allergic to bees (mentioned in iSpy a Mean Teacher) and onions (mentioned in Sam's Christmas Blog on iCarly.com). *The equipment on his cart includes an old TV antenna, a PlayStation Controller, and a dashboard. Most of the equipment on the cart are things Nathan Kress doesn't even recognize. *During the Drake & Josh ''days, Dan Schneider had cast Nathan Kress as Toplin, a nerdy boy who had a crush on Megan Parker (Drake's sister and Josh's stepsister, played by Miranda Cosgrove) in the episode ''"Battle of the Panthatar." However, when he saw the potential Kress had, he gave him a character on iCarly, this time as a boy who had a massive crush on Carly (also played by Miranda Cosgrove). As for Toplin's scenes, they were ultimately cut, because the producers were worried that the young Nickelodeon fans would be confused by seeing Nathan on Drake & Josh playing a character similar to Freddie. *In iGet Pranky, Freddie revealed that he was a Boy Scout (although he should have been a Boy Sprout, since on the show, the Girl Scouts are known as the Girl Sprouts). *Freddie can Fence, and is a member of the Ridgeway High School Fencing Club. In iMeet Fred, he is also said to be a member of the Junior Bow and Arrow Club, as well as the Mathletes (iSaw Him First). He is also a member of the AV Club. *In iMove Out, it is revealed that Freddie's mom, Marissa Benson, kept him inside her for eleven months ("I wanted to make sure you were done!"). *Freddie is the only member of the main cast who hasn't gotten a birthday episode yet. *Freddie's star sign is an Aquarius. *In the second season, Freddie's voice got lower due to puberty, although it's noticeable that his voice slowly gets lower as the finale of the first season approaches. *In a promo for an episode, it shows a timeline of the episodes. Freddie's name is misspelled when it shows the title of the episode - iWill Date Freddy (instead of the actual title, iWill Date Freddie). *As of iLost My Mind, Freddie has had three girlfriends. Coincidentally, all three of them are (or were) web show hosts. *In iApril Fools it is implied that Freddie MAY have kids with Sam or Carly in the future. *Freddie is the first main character to get kissed (on the nose by Carly), and the first main character to get kissed on the lips (by Valerie), although in iKiss, he reveals he has never kissed anyone. *In the May 4, 2012 episode of the NBC series "Who Do You Think You Are?", featuring the ancestry of actress Rashida Jones' mother, it is revealed that "Benson" is a Jewish surname that originated in Latvia. *Freddie has had one job throughout the show in iPear Store at the Pear Store. *Freddie was supposed to be born in December but his mom was pregnant with him for 11 months-2 more months than she should have so he was born in February. *Freddie likes baseball (As revealed in iToe Fat Cakes). *It is revealed in iRescue Carly that Freddie used to take ballet lessons.iRescue Carly promo *Freddie says the last line of the series "And we're clear." *In iSaved Your Life, it was shown that Freddie had a huge picture of Carly on his closet door. *It seems as though Freddie frequently wore striped shirts in season 1, which may explain why Sam hated him so much, considering the fact Sam hates stripes. *In the Sam & Cat special, The Killer Tuna Jump, Freddie revealed he still has feelings for Sam. *Freddie was the first iCarly star to appear on Sam & Cat. *Freddie appeared in an episode of Sam & Cat called #TheKillerTunaJump. In one episode however, Sam contacted Freddie off screen to trace an IP address. Freddie's Enemies/Rivals *Sam Puckett (until iOMG) *Jake (iLike Jake) *Ms. Briggs *Lewbert *Valerie (iWill Date Freddie, after he found out that she was using him) *Nevel Papperman (Except from iPity The Nevel to iHalfoween ) *Mr. Howard *Doug Toter (iFence) *Jonah (iHate Sam's Boyfriend) *Kyoko and Yuki (iGo to Japan) *Gibby (only when Gibby thought Freddie was mackin' on his girlfriend in iEnrage Gibby; otherwise, they're good friends) *Missy Robinson (iReunite With Missy) *Nora Dershlit (iPsycho & iStill Psycho) *Mr. and Mrs. Dershlit (iStill Psycho) *The Shadow Hammer (iSam's Mom) *Cort (iHire An Idiot) *Demetri and E-von (iHalfoween) Gallery Click here to view Freddie's Gallery. References Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie